Scenario: Human Expansion
This is an average timeline for humans expanding through space. Please note that this article has no relation to RyansWorld, as TimeMaster does not agree with most of the concepts. 2010s 2010 *China reforms by the orders of Xí Jìn Píng. The People's Republic of China has now become more transparent and democratic than it has ever been. East Turkestan, Inner Mongolia, Hong Kong, Macau, Manchuria, Taiwan, and Tibet are all granted independence in just a matter of months. *Barack Obama offers to have a space program meeting with Xí Jìn Píng and Dmitry Medvedev. Both agree. 2011 *The Russian Federation finishes and launches its Mars Rover, which should last until 2018, but like Spirit and Opportunity, could last much longer if conditions are good. It also uses new rocket technology which could go about 1.3 times faster than older rockets. 2012 *The Russian Federation's Mars Rover reaches Mars and begins to take photographs and chemically study the soil and atmosphere. *The People's Republic of China is announced Capitalist with a free market. It changes it's name to the Republic of China. It also begins to work with Russia and America on new space programs. 2013 *The Republic of China tests a newly planned manned mission spacecraft. It is successful. *The United States begin working on a manned mission to the moon. 2014 *The Chinese astronauts arrive on the moon. *The Russian Federation launches a successful manned Lunar mission, (the first to step on moon is Vladimir Gavurov). The moon's soil is studied and reported back to Earth. A Russian satellite begins mapping the Moon. 2015 *The United States launches a Mars Rover to Mars. It successfully lands on Mars' surface. 2016 *The Republic of China begins planning a fly-by mission to Jupiter. 2017 *The Russian Federation begins planning a manned mission to Mars. *Russian and American Mars studies and technology are exchanged. 2018 *The European Union successfully sends a man to moon. *The Republic of China sends a Mars Rover, however, it breaks on contact with Mars' surface. 2019 *China, America and Russia begin making plans for the colonization of the moon. 2020s 2020 *Japan successfully completes a moon mission. *The Russian Federation, Republic of China, and United States begin constructing different outposts on the Moon. Another, smaller Diplomatic Base for United Nations-like things is also being constructed. 2021 *The Russian Federation succeeds in sending a manned mission to Mars after four years of planning and testing. *The Chinese Fly-By mission reaches Jupiter. It begins studying the gas giant and its four large moons. 2022 *The Lunar Bases are now all complete. *India sends a man to the moon successfully. *The James Webb Space Telescope is now launched, succeeding the Hubble Space Telescope. 2023 *The United States sends a manned mission to Mars. 2024 *The Russian Federation begins work on a Martian Outpost. 2025 *The European Union sets up an outpost on the moon. It also begins claiming territory on the Moon. *The United States plans a Uranus-Neptune Fly-By mission as the two ice giants have been ignored for some time. 2026 *The Russian Federation Martian Outpost is declared finished. *The United States begins work on a Martian Outpost. 2027 *The Republic of China begins work on a Martian Outpost. *Italy (ISA) gets a man on the moon. 2028 *Another Space Telescope is launched, having even more powerful lenses than the James Webb Telescope, called the Far Horizons. *The Russian Federation plans a Fly-By of all Dwarf Planets, including the asteroid Ceres. *The United States and Republic of China finish their Outposts. 2029 *Japan establishes a Lunar Base. *The European Union establishes a Martian Outpost. *Canada gets a man on the moon and establishes a lunar outpost. 2030s 2030 *The Uranus-Neptune Fly-By Mission finally reaches Uranus. After orbiting it for some time, it will slingshot itself to Neptune, using the same mechanism Voyager 1 got away from Saturn. 2031 *The Republic of China, United States, and Russian Federation show the other members of the United Nations their new space-capable fighter model. They say it is for "Planetary Defense", since major wars have ceased since the Afghanistan War, except for minor anti-corruption wars. 2032 *Italy and Japan construct their own Mars Outposts. *By Now, about one third of Mars Territory has been claimed. 2033 *India establishes a Lunar Base. *North and South Korea finally unite into the Republic of Korea. *The Uranus-Neptune Fly-By Mission reaches Neptune. After leaving orbit, it is leaving the Solar System nearly twice as fast as the voyagers, which now will only give their location as their LTDs dwindle to near-nothing. 2034 *The Republic of Korea sends a man to moon. It soon starts its own Lunar Base. 2035 *By now, the Russian, American and Chinese Moon Bases have opened Mining and Tourism Economies, and Humanity is well established there. The moon is starting to become terraformed now, it is expected to have a breathable atmosphere and acceptable soil for plants by 2100. 2036 *The European Union, Russia, America and China begin planning a manned mission to Europa. They plan to scan the planet for an ocean, and if so, let AI probes drill down and search for life. *India finishes constructing its Mars Outpost. 2037 *The Russian Dwarf Planet Fly-By gives Earth interesting information and answers to questions about Pluto, Eris, Haumea and Makemake. *East-Timor unites with Indonesia. 2038 *The mission to Europa lifts off. *Korea begins a Mars Outpost, however, most of Mars is already claimed. 2039 *The mission to Europa arrives at Europa. It is confirmed there is an ocean, and single-cellular life. 2040s 2040 *As new cameras and engines are developed, the four superpowers (now including the EU) plan a solar system fly-by mission which will visit every single planet, excluding Earth, and visit some moons and dwarf planets. The plans for this are very complex but can be done. It should by launched by 2045. 2041 *Mars is now entirely colonized. New nations are locked out for colonization. *New, Smart robots are completed. They can be commanded to "speed build". They can build a 30 floor building in about two weeks. 2042 *The Russian Federation launches a manned probe to Callisto. It announces it is planning for the construction of a base. 2044 *Following the boring year of 2043, the Russian Federation begins construction of a Callisto Outpost. The droids finished it in a matter of days. 2045 *Solar System fly-by mission is launched! *The Russian President makes a famous comment, "Мы знаем, где мы живем. Мы знаем наших соседей. Что ждет после того, звезды, действительно последнего рубежа." 2046 *India sends a manned probe to visit Europa. 2047 *A new United Nations branch is formed to study space and make new forms of spacecraft. *Space bombers are completed and shown to the UN. There must be a 3/4 vote from all space-faring nations to approve a new military space vehicle. 2048 *The United Nations begins a massive solar system colonization program. The terraforming of the moon is sped up heavily due to new technology on this part. The expected done time is 2075. 2049 *The world average lifespan finally reaches one hundred. However, Japan nationally broke this milestone in 2027. 2050s 2050 *Mars begins to be terraformed. *The United States establishes a base on Callisto. 2051 *The European Union and Republic of China also establish a base on Callisto. 2052 *The Moon is declared partially habitable by the United Nations. By now small liquid water lakes have formed and an acceptable atmosphere has been retained. 2053 *The United Nations begins work on a Venus terraform program. This time, however, probes will be launched into the atmosphere and take off Carbon atoms from Carbon Dioxide molecules. In just 7 years heat can now escape from Venus. *Japan sends a manned probe to Europa. 2054 *Canada gets a man on Europa. 2055 *Italy sends a manned probe to Europa. *Japan establishes a base on Callisto. 2056 *Not much. However, the average lifespan broke 110, as new anti-aging technology developed. 2057 *Callisto is now fully claimed. *A land grab for Ganymede begins as the Russian Federation and United States establish bases there. 2058 *The Republic of China establishes a Ganymede Base. 2059 *The European Union and Japan both establishes bases on Ganymede. 2060s 2060 *Mars' atmosphere has thickened rapidly but has now slowed down. It also heated up due to high carbon dioxide. The average temperature has rosen to 0 C *Canada and Italy establish bases on Ganymede. 2061 *The United Nations starts a program to partially unify all space programs and catch up all non-space faring nations. 2062 *The United Nations Space Program, the result of Unified Space Programs (UNSA) sets eyes on Europa, Titan, asteroids, and smaller moons of Saturn. 2063 *A large probe is sent to study Titan further, it finds it can be habitable to humans if the atmosphere is terraformed for ten years. *The UNSA sends a Uranus Moon Orbital mission to study Uranus' Moons. 2064 *Thanks to excellent International Cooperation, the new ion rocket technology worked and the Orbital mission arrived in just 8 months. *Another orbital probe is sent to go to orbit and study Triton. 2065 *Terraforming of Mercury begins. Its trace Atmosphere begins to thicken spreading heat, however, it does not include carbon dioxide. 2066 *UNSA creates a colony on Europa. 2067 *The UNSA begins development of orbital colonies. *The Average lifespan passes 125. 2068 *The United Nations Space Agency says it will propose to build colonies on the four largest of Uranus' moons. 2069 *The UNSA says Venus' has cooled down to 200 degrees Celsius already. 2070s 2070 *The Russian Federation and United States announce the completion of a new spacecraft model. Called "Sweepers", they are really heavy bombers, but can go fast, too. 2071 *As a huge collaboration between the United Nations members unites, post-speed-of-light engines are being studied. This happens as relativity is proved wrong. Time has no relation to space. 2073 *The UNSA establishes a colony on Titan. 2074 *The United Nations Space Agency begins looking into building colonies on Triton, Pluto, Makemake and Eris. *Venus is cool enough (circum 140 C) for scientific probes. Also, a colony on Mercury's pole is established. 2075 *The Moon is now declared fully terraformed by the United Nations. Humans can nearly like what they are on Earth, the main difference 2075 Colonies *Earth *Luna *Mars *Europa *Callisto *Ganymede *Io *Titan *Mercury 2077 *Oberon is colonized by the UNSA. *Callisto is terraformed. 2078 *Ariel and Umbriel are colonized. 2079 *Titania is colonized. *The first flying colony around Jupiter is started. Plans for Saturn increase. *Tethys is colonized. Category:Scenario Category:Space Category:Timeline